Little Things that Go Boo in the Night
by LitLover 101
Summary: Damon, Elena, their friends, family and children celebrate Halloween throughout the years. Fluff, family and friendship. Ch. 7 Stefanie Salvatore and Sandra Bennett-Gilbert are part of the same spell their mothers did, years ago, and meet their teenage parents this Halloween. Now complete! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, the CW does.**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. Welcome to my Halloween special! This is part Delena, part an AU/AH of what Legacies could have been if TVD and TO characters had babies, who appeared on the show, and also appear in Mystic Falls series, found in the TVD/TO crossover section. On with the show…**

Chapter 1: Little D(a)mons

Humming along to a song on the radio, Damon Salvatore shoved a knife through his victim. He grinned at the poor guy. With precision, he thrust the knife, up and down, until he'd completed a full circle, and then he jerked the guy's top off. _First phase complete_ , he thought with a grin, _Now, I just need to…_

Damon's thoughts were interrupted when a pair of slender arms encircled his waist and a familiar smell enveloped him. "Hi there," Elena Salvatore nee Gilbert whispered into his ear.

He smiled and Damon dipped his hand into his victim's head, turning to hold out the contents to his wife. "Want some?" he purred. Elena rolled her eyes, laughing, and pushed him away.

"Daddy!" Stefanie Salvatore cried, rushing into the kitchen.

Sandra Bennett-Gilbert, Fanny's best friend and cousin, came scooting in behind his little girl. "Uncle Damon! Is it done?"

Both little girls jumped up and down, their eyes glowing with anticipation. Bending, Damon picked up five-year-old Fanny and held her close to his victim's face. "What do you think, kiddo? Happy? Or creepy pumpkin this year."

"Creepy!" Samuel, Damon and Elena's five-year-old son, shouted, running into the kitchen. and nearly colliding with Sandy.

"Whoa! No more running inside!" Elena cried, scooping up Sandy and setting her on the stool in front of Elena.

"Creepy!" Sandy added, examining the pumpkin face. "Like Mr. Mikaelson."

"What?" Elena's eyebrows rose, and she gave Damon a startled look. Turning Sandy around, she stared into the little girl's green eyes. "Sandy, honey, what did you say?"

Sandy tried to turn to look at Fanny, but Elena kept her still, her fingers clasping the little girl's shoulders still. "Sandy, what did you say?"

"Nothing," Sandy muttered under her breath.

Fanny let out a puff of air before she poked the pumpkin. "Creepy. Like…um…Sammy!"

Sam looked up at his little sister, his eyes narrowing, and he stuck out his tongue. "Fanny, you're a bad girl! And bad girls don't get candy!"

"Says who?" Fanny shouted, giving Sam a look like Damon used to give his victims before he bit them. "Daddy's going to give me lots of candy! Right, Daddy?"

"That's my little demon," Damon replied with a grin.

Elena scoffed. "Okay. If we don't get the pumpkin done, soon, we're never going to get out of here and get to the party."

"Do we have to," Damon groaned, looking annoyed. "I can't stand those people."

Setting Sandy on the floor, Elena placed her hands on her hips. "Those people are my friends, Damon. And if you were nicer to them, they would be yours, too."

"I don't need them. I have Ric. Or I would. Will. When he gets back." Damon turned back to Fanny. "Okay, kid. I've got to get back to this guy. And then we will go out to have the best Halloween yet."

"Deal." Fanny allowed Damon to lift her from the stool and to set her down on her feet.

~0~

"You weren't supposed to say 'Mr. Mikaelson," Fanny hissed at Sandy, who blinked at her from behind her glasses and clutched Fanny's hand as they followed her aunt and uncle down the street.

"Sorry," Sandy muttered, inhaling sharply. How was she supposed to know what she was and was not allowed to talk about?

"Hi!" Maria Donovan called as she waved for them to enter the Donovan mansion.

Fredrick Lockwood told them that it used to belong to his dad's family, but his dad gave it to his best friend, Matt Donovan. Freddy was not happy about that. But they weren't supposed to talk about that either.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sandy cried, spotting her mom and dad. They were talking to Freddy's mom, Gwen Lords. Sandy did not know why Freddy's mom did not have the same name as Freddy's daddy, but they weren't supposed to ask. Mommy said it was "impolite."

"Hi, baby," Bonnie called, coming over and leaning down to kiss Sandy on the forehead. Her mommy was pregnant, with her new baby brother. And her other brother. J. J., was with the babysitter.

"Sand," Jeremy scooped her up and placed her on his hip. "Did you like carving pumpkins with Uncle Damon?"

"Yes!" Sandy cried with a laugh.

"Sam!" Freddy cried, coming toward them with a hand-full of frosted cookies. "Mrs. Donovan made lots of these!"

"I want one!" Fanny cried. "Can I, Daddy?" she begged her father, tugging at his pants, meeting his ice blue eyes with her big brown ones and Sandy gave her own father a heart-warming smile.

"Looks like they're trying to escape," Jeremy said. "Be good for mommy," he called as Sandy took off with the other kids.

They entered the Great Room, where other adults talked and drank punch. Todd Donovan sat on a couch, adjusting his tie and looking annoyed. "Hey!" he shouted, when he spotted the other kids.

"Uh-oh," Sam groaned, hanging back. Todd was not always nice to Sam. He pushed him in a puddle last week and Sam skinned his knee and cried. Todd said Sam was being a baby. Sandy did not like it, so she glared at Todd until he peed himself. Then Todd cried.

Mommy said: "Don't use magic on people." So, Sandy had to be careful.

Pushing himself off the couch, Todd came to join them. "This is stupid. Let's go somewhere fun."

"We can't leave," Sandy said, shaking her head.

Todd rolled his eyes. "Do-gooder." Turning to Sam, he grinned. "You're not afraid, are you, Sammy?"

"My name is Sam," Sam snapped, glaring at Todd.

The blonde, brown eyed boy looked Sam up and down. Todd stood several inches taller than Sam and used it. Leaning closer to Sam, Todd continued to grin. "Show me."

"Fine," Sam turned around and started to leave.

"Sammy? Cookies!" Fanny called, picking up a cookie, and holding it out to her older brother, by ten months.

"Later," Sam retorted. He led the way toward a side door.

None of the adults were watching. They made it easy on the kids to simply slip out of the house. Unnoticed. It would be okay. They'd be back soon. Sandy tried to feel brave. She wanted to be more like her mom, but whenever Todd was involved, things could be bad.

"This way!" Todd called, hurrying down the street.

"Slow down!" Fanny called. She was the youngest of them, the smallest and had the shortest legs.

"Hurry up, Fan," Todd grumbled, giving Fanny a look.

Fanny huffed and tried to hurry along. "I can't," she cried.

"Fine." Todd rolled his eyes and turned around. He walked over to Fanny and turned his back to her. "Climb on my back."

"Huh?" Fanny looked to Sandy and Sam.

"I'll carry you." Todd said and Fanny rolled her eyes. Slipping her little arms around his neck, she allowed Todd to lift her and carry her along. "You're heavier than you look," Todd said.

"Nice, man," Freddy smirked and Sam gave him a nudge.

Sandy felt a chill as they moved along the streets. She hoped they did not get lost. She hoped that they got back by nightfall. She hoped nothing found them and ate them.

"Come on, Sandy!" Todd called over his shoulder. Even Fanny gave her a look. Sandy sighed. She could outrun all of them, if she had to.

They stopped near the Salvatore Boarding School. It had been closed before they were born. No one ever came here. They thought it was haunted. But Sandy knew better. She heard her Mommy and Aunt Elena talking about their friends, Caroline and Alaric, and their daughters, being trapped, by a spell, in there.

"Who wants to go first?" Todd called with a grin. He set Fanny on her feet and looked at the others.

"No way. It's haunted," Freddy stated. "Let's go find some candy."

"This is fun!" Todd insisted.

"Is not!" Fanny retorted, glowering at Todd.

Sandy shifted from foot to foot. She thought she saw a girl in one of the upper windows. And then she was gone.

"Is, too!" Todd argued.

"I'll go!" Sam said, lifting his hand like they were in school. He marched up the driveway and toward the school.

Sandy and the others watched Sam go to peer inside one of the windows.

"Do you see anything?" Todd called.

Sam shook his head. "Nope." After a long time, he came back, and looked glum. "It's not haunted."

"My turn," Todd marched over to the house and looked inside. "Hey, ghosts. We have cookies!" He kept staring until he got bored and came back to them. "Sam's right. Let's go."

"No!" Fanny took off to the house and peered inside it. "I think… Never mind." Taking several steps backwards, Fanny fell on her butt. Freddy, Sandy and Sam went to help her up while Todd moved toward the end of the driveway.

"Did you see something?" Freddy asked Fanny who shook her head.

"No…no." Fanny shook her. "I want to go back." She hurried to stand beside Todd. Sam and Freddy walked away from the house, leaving Sandy behind.

"Sand?" Sam called back to his cousin.

Sandy held up a hand. "I want to look." She stood on tip-toe and peered through the window. Pressing her face close to the glass, she saw a movement in the shadows. A figure darted around. And then a pale, brown haired girl pressed her face to the other side of the glass. She giggled and placed her hand to the hard surface.

Without thinking, Sandy placed her hand on the dirty window. "Hi!" she called through the window.

The other girl shook her head. She lifted her hand and placed a finger on the glass. "J. O. S. I. E." She wrote and grinned at Sandy.

Sandy wrote in the dirt on the other side. "S. A. N. D. Y."

Another little girl, with blonde hair, popped up beside the brown haired girl. "L. I. Z. Z. I. E." She wrote and waved to Sandy.

"Are you ghosts?" Sandy wrote on the window.

"N. O." Josie wrote. "S. I. P. H. O. N. E. R."

"Huh?" Sandy felt confused.

Then a third girl appeared. She looked from Josie and Lizzie to Sandy and then began to write. "H. O. P. E."

"H. I.!" Sandy wrote to them, waving.

"D. A. D. D. Y." Hope wrote and Sandy jumped when she noted the specter of a man that her aunt and uncle acted weird about standing beside her. He smirked at them. Sandy did not know why she could see him, or why he wanted to speak to her.

"Tell Hope 'Happy Halloween, for me, love,'" Klaus Mikaelson said.

A blonde woman came to the window and peered through it. She said something to the girls and seemed to look right through Sandy. Maybe Sandy was a ghost to them.

"H. A. P. P. Y. H. A. L. L. O. W. E. E. N. H. O. P. E. D. A. D. D. Y," Sandy wrote out as best as she could.

The blonde placed her hand over her heart and began to cry. Hope placed a hand on her leg and Lizzie pressed her face into the other leg. Josie stared at the message and then waved at Sandy.

"Sandy, come on!" Fanny cried.

Jumping, Sandy realized that Fanny was right next to her. Taking her cousin's hand, Sandy allowed Fanny to drag her back down the driveway. "We have to go back," Fanny said.

Sandy looked back at the window, and at the lonely little girl. She promised herself she would not forget her. But she would.

~0~

"Hon, have you seen the kids?" Damon said, glancing around himself.

"You mean the little damons?" Matt inquired, coming to join them.

"Damons?" Damon scrunched his brows together.

"You know, demons?" Matt grinned. He'd obviously been in the spiked punch.

Shaking his head, Damon took his wife's hand, and they began to search the house. He spotted Bonnie and Jeremy, making it terribly obvious how they got three kids, "Seen your kid lately?" Damon called to them.

"Nope," Jeremy called. "I'm less worried about ours, and more about Matt's. He's turning into a real damon."

"Jeremy," Bonnie smacked Jer and laughed.

Damon rolled his eyes, and continued looking. Entering the kitchen, he found the kids, sitting on the floor, a plate of cookies being divided up between them. "There you guys are."

"We were worried," Elena said, crouching to inspect them for cuts and bruises.

Spotting dirt on Sandy's hands, Damon squinted at Fanny, who licked frosting off her own fingers and gave him an innocent look. Her big brown eyes—so much like Elena's—making him soften. "Come here, kiddo."

"Hi, daddy," Fanny said.

"What were you up to?" Damon inquired.

"Nothing, daddy," Sam said, giving Fanny a look.

Damon knew the "Keep your mouth shut" look, but he was not about to get into it.

"Who wants to go trick-or-treating?" Damon asked the kids.

"Me!" they shouted.

"And go by the haunted Salvatore Boarding School!" Damon added.

"No!" Fanny screamed in his ear and Damon gave her a look.

Only Sandy did not utter a word. Instead, she hit him with a look that was beyond her years. Oh, yes, they were turning into a pack of "damons" alright. He did not look forward to their teenage years.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Kids grow up so fast and Delena get some unexpected guests for their Halloween night.**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. Day two of Halloween… On with the show…**

Chapter 2: Bewitched

There were still not too many nights where the parents got to take a night off, so for Damon and Elena Salvatore, Halloween happened to be a great night of the year. They could curl up on the couch, and watch old horror movies, eat popcorn and make out like teens. Of course, knowing that their kids had just entered their teens made those thoughts a little weird for Damon.

Tonight was different. Tonight, Bon Bon and Jer had come to join them. They were having a family Halloween night. Or let's not worry about what our newly-turned teenage kids are up to.

"Oh, that is just gross," Bonnie complained. She pressed her face into Jeremy's shoulder.

"Come on, Bon. You've seen, and done, a lot worse," Damon teased the psychic, who gave him a dirty look.

Before their augment about fake blood and guts could continue, the doorbell rang. "Somebody order out?" Jeremy's eyes flicked over his sister, brother-in-law, and wife.

"No," Elena shook her head, a wary look on her face.

 _Like they needed this tonight, of all nights_ , Damon thought with a frown.

Bonnie got to her feet. "I'll check it out."

"It could be girl scouts," Damon replied with a smirk. Somehow it sounded less spooky the first time he tired the line. Now that he was human, not as fun.

The doorbell rang again.

"Well, they are persistent," Damon muttered under his breath.

Jeremy got up and headed for the staircase. And Elena picked up the lamp on the end table. The weapons were in the basement. Between the four of them, one of them should be able to make a run for it, if this turned out to be trouble.

The doorbell chimed one more time before Bonnie wrapped her fingers around the knob. She looked over her shoulder, at Damon and Elena, and then she jerked the door open.

"Caroline?" they all greeted a smiling blonde vampire.

"Surprise!" Caroline cried. "We got out of the school!"

"Oh, my God!" Elena and Bonnie cried out as Caroline waited on the threshold.

"So, is someone going to invite me in?" Caroline inquired, still smiling.

"Come in!" Damon said, waving her in. "Hey, Care."

"Hey, Damon," Caroline said, hugging first Bon, Elena, and then Damon. "Look who I brought with me." She looked outside and Alaric popped his head around the corner.

"Ric!" Damon cried.

"Alaric?" Jeremy's voice came from the staircase.

"Hey, guys!" Alaric called, entering the house, and everyone began hugging, again.

"Where are the kids?" Damon asked Alaric.

"Well, that's another story," Alaric said. "Yeah. And I have some big news." He held out a hand and Hayley Marshall moved outside the door. "I kind of got married."

"You what?" Elena, Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy felt so confused.

Damon shook his head. He hoped that the kids were having a better night at their party.

~0~

No one at Mystic Falls' high school hosted a party quite like Todd Donovan and everyone was at his house that night. Even geeks, like Sam Salvatore, Fanny Salvatore, and Sandy Bennett-Gilbert, were tolerated. Mainly, because Todd loved Halloween, and it never hurt to have someone to terrorize tonight.

Smirking, Todd waited for the party to really go into full swing. He only had to wait until eight to turn up the music and start popping beer tops. None for the babies though. Couldn't get yelled at by his mom and dad. There was no way he was getting grounded, again. Not during his freshman year in high school.

The time wound down, and, on cue, the music went up, and Todd grinned, popping the top on a beer can. Man, did he love this holiday. Girls in tiny costumes. People freaking out.

"Hey, Todd," Sam greeted him and Todd glanced at Sam. Thirteen-years-old. He'd probably never have a girlfriend. He'd dressed up as some kind of gothic vamp. No imagination there. Todd was dressed up as President of the World. Or so his name tag told everyone.

"Where's Fanny?" Todd asked Sam, offering him a beer. If the kid told anyone, he'd bury him in the backyard.

"She's here. Somewhere," Sam replied.

Fanny appeared in the middle of the floor. She pulled at the bottom of her black witch's skirt. It was too short. One of Todd's fellow football players flipped the back of her skirt and laughed when she yelped. Todd decided to hit him, in the back of the head with the ball, during their next practice. Sandy threw a cup of punch in Todd's teammate's face.

Lifting his beer, Todd covered his smirk, and his gaze continued through the room. His eyes stopped when a girl he'd never seen before entered the room. She wore a purple dress. Looked like she thought it was prom, not Halloween. Ordinarily, Todd would tease her about her choice, but when her eyes met his, he swallowed hard.

The girl stopped as a pair of other girls came up behind her. One blonde. One brunette. Were they part of a girl band? The blonde's hair bounced in a ponytail and she tugged at the bottom of an old Mystic Falls cheerleading uniform. The brunette wore a pair of jeans shorts and an over-sized blouse which covered whatever kind of figure she had.

"Hold this," Todd said, shoving his beer into Sam's chest. He walked over to the girl in the middle. "Hey. You're new."

"Yes," the girl replied. She looked around at the other party-goers. "Who are you?"

"I think I'm supposed to ask you that." Todd grinned at the girl, who simply smirked back at him. "Okay. My name is Todd Donovan. This is my house. And my party. And you are?"

"Not interested," the brunette snapped, giving Todd a lethal look. "Let's go. I don't like it here."

"No, Jos. I want to stay," the blonde cried, looking around. "Who's your friend?' she pointed at Sam.

Todd looked from Sam to the blonde girl. "Sam. And he's not my friend."

"Oh." The blonde looked disappointed. She waved at Sam, who waved a can of beer at her, managing to pour some of its contents on himself and then set it down. "Bye." She moved across the room to join Sam.

"Li!" Jos shouted, looking from Li, to the mystery girl. "I should go, before she does, or says something stupid."

"Okay," the mystery girl replied.

Jos gave Todd a look. "Don't do anything to her, or I'll come back here." Stomping off, Jos stopped in front of Li and they began to argue while poor Sam looked worried and eased away.

"Do you dance?" Todd asked the mystery girl, who tore her gaze from Jos and Li.

Her eyebrows rose. "My step-dad taught me how to," she said quietly.

"Do you want to? With me?" Todd held out a hand and watched the girl make up her mind.

"I guess." She took his hand and they headed to the middle of the living room. Todd pulled her close. He liked her scent. She smelled like pinecones and honeysuckle. Very outdoors-y, and not like most other girls he knew. Her skin felt warmer than other girls. Her eyes lit up, with something that Todd wanted to call a magical glow, but he felt that was a bit too cheesy.

"Are you ever going to tell me your name?" Todd asked her.

"Maybe," the girl replied with husky laugh. Todd really liked her laugh. He liked everything about her. She was just nothing like anyone he knew.

"We should go," Jos said, interrupting the dance, and Todd stopped to give Jos a look. "Come on. Mom wants us to come over to the Gilbert's."

"You know the Gilberts?" Todd looked a the girls, who stared back at him.

"Do you?" Li asked.

"All my life. That boy you wanted to talk to. That's Sam Salvatore, his mom's, Elena Salvatore. Used to be Elena Gilbert. And Fanny Salvatore's, over there. Some jackass is trying to piss her off." Todd led the group over to where a junior had taken Fanny's hat and held it above her head. "Give it back, man," he snapped.

"Or what?" the guy asked.

"Or this," Todd punched the guy in the stomach and watched him double over.

"That's real impressive," Jos shook her head. Turning to Fanny, she examined the girl. "You're a Gilbert?"

"And you are?" Fanny retorted.

"Jos Saltzman. Alaric's kid." Jos folded her arms over her chest. "Our mom wants us to go to your place."

"O-kay," Fanny nodded, glancing at Sandy, who gave Jos a look. "Let me get my brother." Fanny disappeared.

Todd turned back to the girls. "Am I ever going to get the name of the girl I'm about to kiss?" he asked the mystery girl whose eyes rounded.

Leaning down, Todd kissed the girl. Yup. She was pure magic.

"Hope," the girl sighed when they parted. "I'm Hope Mikaelson."

"Mikaelson?" Sandy looked pale before she took off after Fanny.

"Something I said?" Hope inquired.

~0~

"You married the Big Bad Hybrid's baby mama?" Damon could not stop laughing. Might have had something to do with the third beer has was on though. Having Ric back felt like old times. And they needed to celebrate his best friend's escape from the Salvatore School from Hell.

"Yup," Ric continued to nod as Damon waited for the popcorn to finish.

The machine beeped and Damon snatched it out, blowing on his fingertips. He still could not deal with being human and burning from the tiniest of things, like super-hot bag of snack food. Grabbing a bowl, Damon ripped it open and poured the contents inside. "Details, man. Where did it happen? Who was the best man? How's the sex?"

Wriggling his eyes, Damon grinned when Alaric rolled his eyes. "The school, since we couldn't leave. No one, 'cause I was the only man. The kids all wanted to be bridesmaids. And not your business."

"Come on, Ric!" Damon cried as they headed into the living room. The ladies were laughing at something and Damon looked around the room. "Are you talking about the Hayric sex, 'cause Ric is giving me nothing on that front?"

"Damon!" Elena cried, smacking him when he sat down beside her. "No. Caroline was telling us about the wedding."

"Nothing special. Just a dress. Some flowers. And our kids." Hayley looked at the others before she took a long sip from her beer. "And the sex is good."

"Hayley," Ric looked like he might die again.

Damon began to laugh. "Okay. Now, I see it. It's like you married me. Only I have boobs."

Alaric's eyes flicked to Hayley who chocked on her beer. "Damon, I am going to kill you, man."

Grinning, Damon grabbed a fist full of popcorn and opened his mouth to comment when the doorbell rang, again.

"I've got it," Jeremy said. "Probably trick-or-treaters."

"Or Klaus. I bet he had his spies watching the school, just waiting for Caroline to exit, stage left," Damon said around a mouthful of popcorn.

"Damon!" Elena groaned, giving Caroline an apologetic look.

Caroline grabbed the popcorn bowl and began to eat.

Hayley shifted on the couch. "Klaus can't be here."

"Because of The Hollow? Bonnie patted Hayley's leg and offered her a sympathetic look.

Jeremy returned, teens following him and he took his seat beside Bonnie. "Kids are back," he announced.

"We can see that," Damon retorted. "How was the party?" His eyes flicked over Sam who wore his father's old clothes. They hung on the boy a little bit, but he'd grow into them. Fanny's witch's hat was missing in action. Sandy looked like she might fall asleep standing up. And then there were the girls he did not know. And Todd. Man, did Damon not want that kid in his house.

"It was fine," Sam said.

Elena got up and placed a hand on Fanny's shoulder. "Did you like it, honey?"

Fanny glanced at her mom and then her dad. "Yeah," she sounded glum and Damon narrowed his eyes at Todd, figuring it was his fault.

"Why aren't you at your party, Todd?" Damon demanded. "Did the police come, send all the little kiddies running?" He watched the boy closely, allowing his eyes to bore into Matt's only off-spring. How many times had Damon had to stop himself from making Matt the father of a dead kid?

"No. I just came to escort the girls home," Todd offered everyone a smile. Oh, yeah, the "I'm good boy" act. Bull crap.

Leaning back in his seat, Damon watched Todd look at the others. "You must be Caroline. My dad speaks highly of you, ma'am." He shook Caroline's hand. "And you're Alaric. It's good for the town you've returned. I assume you'll be reopening the school?"

"I will," Alaric said, taking Todd's hand.

"How are they so old?" Caroline whispered to Elena.

"I have no idea. How are they so young?" Elena's gaze passed over the strange girls in the room. "Josie? Lizzie?"

"Here," the brunette said, waving at them with a half-smile, the corner of her mouth turning upward. "I go by Jos now. This is Li," she smacked Li on the shoulder who yelped and glared at her twin. Then she turned to the other girl. "This is Hope Mikaelson."

"Mikaelson?" Bonnie looked at Elena and Elena froze for a second before she moved to Hope and held out her arms.

"Welcome home, Hope," Elena said, hugging the girl.

Damon wiggled his fingers at Klaus' spawn and hoped that the girl decided to date anyone but Sam. The last thing he wanted was a Mikaelson in the family. "Happy Halloween, kids. Who wants candy?"

"Sam, why do you smell like beer?" Elena cried as Damon made his way to the kitchen. Oh, boy.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers. Babies, candy and hijinks ensue. On with the show…**

Chapter 3: Supernatural, Baby

Having decided that Mystic Falls had too much going on at the moment, Damon decided to surprise Elena with a trip to New York for Halloween. It might have helped if he'd remembered who lived in New York at the moment. But once Damon had an impulse, he still could not help himself; he had to ride it out.

"How is this less dramatic?" Elena demanded as they rode the elevator. She pushed the made-for-two stroller back and forth as one-year-old Sam, and two-month-old Fanny whimpered their way upstairs.

Damon shrugged. "Hey, what am I supposed to say "Hell no?" Well, yes, he could have told Rebekah that they had other plans. But his curiosity got the best of him. And it was Halloween. What said Halloween like hanging out with an Original?

"This is insane. Even for you," Elena hissed at Damon.

The doors opened and they were all smiles as they exited the elevator. Rebekah stood in the middle of the penthouse's main room. She held a gurgling little baby on her hip. "Hello! Elena! Damon! Marcel, they're here!" she called with a smile.

"Great!" Marcel came downstairs, a little boy's hand clutched in his own. The…whatever he'd turned himself into, came to join his wife. They both looked a little over-dressed for hanging out with a bunch of babies, but given who they were, Damon did not question it.

Rebekah crouched down so she was face-to-face with the little boy who stared at her with large, solemn brown eyes. "Be good for the humans, Theo, darling," she said quietly. She stroked the boy's cheek gently.

Frowning, Damon crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay. What's going on?"

"Oh, we thought you wouldn't mind," Rebekah said, allowing Marcel to slip her wrap over her shoulders. Her eyes moved to settle on Damon. The smile she offered him reminded him of the Rebekah he and Elena knew, the one who caused Lena to become a vamp, years ago. Then her face softened. "It's been too long since Marcel and I have been able to venture too far from the children. Given your situation, I thought you would understand and allow us a night off."

Elena turned to Damon and then glanced at Theo who looked at them with big eyes and seemed innocent. Still, you never could be too careful. Damon knew that anything that looked cute and cuddly can also rip your heart out.

"Please, Damon!" Rebekah cried. "Elena?"

Elena sighed. "Fine. You'll be home before daylight?"

"Of course," Rebekah grinned, moving far too quickly across the floor to hug Elena and then Damon. "Thank you so much." She waved a hand in the direction of the kitchen. "The fridge is fully stocked with whatever a human could want. Feel free to eat or drink whatever you please. We have an entertainment center just down the hall to give one the 'theater experience. And there is plenty of candy for trick-or-treaters." Moving toward the elevator, Rebekah paused. "Oh, and Artemis is already asleep. But you might want to check on her around midnight. It is the witching hour."

Damon opened his mouth but Rebekah and Marcel were already on the elevator and then they were gone. "Great," Damon groaned.

"It will be fine," Elena said, patting his arm. "Theo," she called.

Theo walked over to them, his lips turned downward and Damon got a bad feeling that the kid would not handle the absence of his parents well. "Hmm?" Theo blinked up at Elena.

"Are you hungry?" Elena asked the boy who shook his head.

"No," Theo shook his head back and forth before looking to the elevators as if Rebekah and Marcel would come back through them. The three-year-old puffed out his lower lip and sighed. "I'm thirsty."

"Okay," Elena pushed the stroller toward the kitchen. "Let's find something for you to drink."

Damon followed his wife and the strange little boy. "Looks like Bekah hasn't changed a bit." He noted all the over-priced fridge items which he could no longer afford. He missed his old bathroom. Maybe the Gerards had a jacuzzi that he and Elena could try out after the kids were tucked in for the night.

"Let's see," Elena said as she opened the fridge. "Not blood," she muttered, moving things around. "Or that…"

The sound of a wail from upstairs made Damon peer at the ceiling. Man, that kid had lungs. As if on cue, Sam let out a wail of his own. "Hey, man. It's okay," Damon moved around to the front of the stroller and released Sammy from behind his sister who stirred in her sleep.

Hooking his foot in the front end of the stroller, Damon began to push it back and forth with his boot until Fanny went limp and began to snore.

"Ha." Elena pulled out a bottle of apple juice when the wail from upstairs became more of a demand and things in the apartment began to move around. The bottle of juice slid from Elena's fingers and began to dance in the air. "Oh, my God!" Elena cried, staring at the bottle in shook.

"You might want to go check on the little demon," Damon said, rocking Sam on his hip as Sam threw back his head and let out a howl.

"Damon!" Elena turned to give Damon a furious look at his choice of insult for the baby upstairs.

"You were thinking the same thing," Damon snapped, widening his eyes at his wife who rolled her eyes and smacked his arm.

Fanny woke and began to cry, too. "Oh, honey. It's okay," Damon said, placing his fingers on her belly and rubbing her stomach. His little girl hit him with a brown eyed stare and burbled her irritation at being woken.

"She wants to come downstairs," Theo told them, his eyes lifting to the ceiling.

"Right," Damon rolled his eyes and looked at Elena.

Elena gaped at him. "You want to go up there? Alone?"

Smirking, Damon shook his head. "You're not afraid of a baby, are you?"

Groaning, Elena took Theo's hand and stomped out of the kitchen area.

Damon turned the stroller around and pushed it toward the end of the stairs to see how things went. The wailing stopped and then Elena appeared with a baby girl in her arms. The girl wore a onesie that cost more than Damon's monthly salary.

"So, you're the one who was making all the fuse," Damon told Artemis who grinned at him, showing a couple of teeth and then peering at Sam.

Sam began to make baby chit-chat and Artemis babbled back at him. Fanny began to grumble from the stroller; apparently she felt left out. "Who wants to watch a movie?" Damon asked the kids.

Theo began to jump up and down. "I do!" he cried. His sister gurgled something and waved her arms. A light appeared, leading down the hallway. "That way!" Theo cried.

"Alright." Elena nodded and followed Theo down the hall.

Once they had all settled on the couch, Damon set Sam down beside his mother and got up. "Which one should we watch?" he asked them, moving to check out the kid-appropriate selection. What he would do to see an R-rated film again.

The TV came on and the channels began to flip. _It's_ _the_ _Great_ _Pumpkin_ , _Charlie_ _Brown_ appeared and Artemis let out a giggle, wiggling around on Elena's lap. "Looks like that settles it," Elena observed, her eyes moving to Damon.

"Can I have some candy?" Theo asked.

"Um?" Damon shrugged. "Sure. Why not." He moved to leave the room when a bowl full of candy came sailing into the room and he watched it move to sit on top of the coffee table. "Artemis, you need to stop moving stuff."

Artemis frowned at Damon and he gulped just as his feet left the floor and he found himself flattened to the ceiling.

"Artemis, sweetie, can you, please, put Damon down?" Elena asked the baby, and Artemis peered at her. Her mouth worked up and down and Damon could see she was debating.

"Please, kid?" Damon called. He was so happy that Sam and Fanny were not magically gifted.

Grunting, Artemis puckered her lips and let out a sigh. Closing his eyes, Damon smiled, feeling himself moving back toward the floor. Then he realized how quickly he was moving. "Ouch," he groaned and looked at the baby who grinned at him, clapping her hands.

Sam and Fanny were clapping, too. "Traitors," Damon accused his kids as he sat back and brushed himself off. Elena let out a giggle and Damon shook his head at his wife. "You won't find it so funny if she does it to you."

"I think she liked me better," Elena said and Artemis settled against Elena's chest to prove the point.

Damon sneered and grabbed a piece of candy, ripping it open and shoving it into his mouth. He plopped down and pulled Fanny out of her stroller, placing her on his lap. Fanny could not sit up well on her own yet and she gurgled at the TV as Lucy complained about something.

"You think they really get trick-or-treaters up here?" Damon inquired, twisting his head to look at Elena.

"Maybe," Elena shrugged.

Damon nodded and they went back to the movie. "Want some popcorn?"

"Yes," Elena said, rubbing Artemis' hands and the girl cooed at her. Sam glanced at his mother and then at the new baby in her lap before he pressed the side of his head into his mother's arm until she wrapped it around him.

Damon placed Fanny back in the stroller. He left the theater to go the kitchen. Whistling, he began a search for popcorn. Glasses, plates, expensive noodles, and other things Damon no longer had money for…

"Where is the popcorn?" Damon asked the cabinets and one flew open to emit a box of popcorn. Then the box opened and the package popped out before making its way to the microwave and the door swung open. The bag slid in like a ghost was sitting inside. Other cabinets began to open and glasses came out. A tray flew by Damon's head. Sippy cups came flying past him and he had to duck.

"Am I in _Fantasia_?" Damon demanded as everything moved around the room.

Two glasses of wine settled on the tray, along with four sippy cups with fruit juice and the microwave beeped before the bag came out and dumped itself into a bowl. A door opened and the popcorn bag fell into a recycling bin. "Nice," Damon muttered as the tray began to move ahead of him.

Shaking his head, Damon followed the tray and moved back into the living room. Elena's eyes widened as the sippy cups moved through the air to the kids. A glass of wine flew to Elena, to hover before her until she took it. "Thanks," she said.

Artemis grinned and waved both her hands in the air.

Damon shook his head when the other wine glass made its way to his hand. "Thanks, kid."

Hearing the ding of the elevator doors, Damon turned and saw the candy bowl leave the coffee table and float out of the room. He heard the sounds of gasps and laughter and then kids crying out. "Thanks!"

"Happy Halloween!" Elena called and the elevator door pinged again.

Damon took a long sip of his wine. He thought he needed something stronger but he was human and his kids and wife needed him to not drink himself to death.

"Damon, sit down and relax," Elena called.

Without being able to control his motions, Damon found his legs moving to the couch and he sat down. His feet went up and his boots came off. A pillow came to rest under his feet. He didn't even know they were sore until just then. Fanny came out of her stroller and floated into his lap.

"Thank you, Artemis," Elena said, leaning into Damon's shoulder while Sam moved to sit on their laps, sharing the space with his sister and Artemis. "The movie's almost over," Elena said, and Damon nodded, feeling sleepy.

Just as the credits began to play, the movie rolled back to the beginning. "It's like when they want to hear their bedtime story a billion times," Damon said, his eyelids heavy with sleep. His wine glass moved back to the tray.  
"Yeah," Elena said, yawning.

~0~

Opening his eyes, Damon realized he'd fallen asleep. "Lena, wake up!" he cried, shaking his wife awake.

Elena blinked, sitting up and looking around. "Where are we?"

Damon looked around the bedroom. Someone with really expensive taste lived here. Oh, yeah, Rebekah and Marcel… "Shit!" Damon pushed himself off the side of the bed while Elena leaped out of the other side.

"Nice nightgown," Damon noted, not being able to stop himself from admiring the bits of lace and satin on his wife.

"What?" Elena glanced down. "How did I get into this?" She grabbed a robe from the chair near the bed. "Where are the kids?"

Damon led the way into the hallway. He began to open doors and found Theo. He was asleep on a bed large enough for the whole Salvatore family. Closing the door, Damon opened the door across the hall to find Artemis, Sam and Fanny asleep in a cradle. The three babies looked peaceful and were dressed for bed. Scooping up their own kids, Damon and Elena turned to find Rebekah and Marcel.

"Good morning," Rebekah said, looking flushed and happy.

Artemis gurgled and Damon found her grinning at him.

"What are you doing in my pants?" Marcel asked and Damon turned to him before glancing down.

"I have no idea," Damon replied. "Want them back?"

"No," Marcel held up a hand. "Did she give you any problems?" Marcel asked, picking Artemis up from the cradle. "She tends to do a lot of magic and we thought she might tonight."

"She was an angel," Elena said.

"Really?" Rebekah's eyebrow quirked and she smiled. "Thank you for this. And you can keep my negligee."

"Right," Elena blushed and ran her hands through her hair. "Well, we'll be going."

"Don't be strangers," Marcel told them.

"Yes. Do drop by for Christmas," Rebekah added.

Damon looked at Elena. "Sure." No way would they be here for plum pudding to go flying. "Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween," Theo called, entering the room and grinning. His face was smeared with chocolate and Damon decided that it was time to go if they want to see another Halloween.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovely readers. Feeling young again has its ups and downs. On with the show…**

Chapter 4: Who Do You Want to Be This Year?

Damon felt old this year. He wished he could just go back and be a kid for the night. Why did his kids get to have all the fun? And his nephew, Jacob. Not that Damon needed to be having the kind of fun Jacob was having. Elena would kill Damon if he reverted to his old ways. Still. He would like just one night to be reckless.

The doorbell chimed and Damon called. "I'll get it." He knew Sam and Fanny were probably already out, with their friends.

Elena had a late shift at the hospital which left Damon to deal with whoever came to his front door.

Swinging the door open, Damon groaned when Caroline came in with sacks and sacks of candy. "I come bearing treats," she cried with a grin.

"Great," Damon groaned, rolling his eyes. He almost closed the door when he felt it push back on his hand.

"And a trick of sorts," Klaus said, entering Damon's home. Damn it. Damon really needed to ask Sandy to revoke Klaus' invite. Stupid hybrid.

"Great," Damon groaned, again. "What is he doing here, Care?"

"He's here to help," Caroline said, moving into the kitchen area.

Damon followed the monster in his house who examined his home. "Looks as if humanity is not doing you any favors, Damon." Klaus turned to smirk at Damon who sneered back at him.

"Boys!" Caroline scolded them. "Behave!" She waggled a finger at them. She was so a schoolmarm and Damon had so many things he wanted to say but he liked his tongue inside his mouth these days. "Where are the kids?"

"I thought they were with yours," Damon replied.

Caroline's eyebrows rose. "They probably are. Let me check." She pulled her phone out and began to play with it while Damon walked around her and opened the fridge. He pulled out a beer and held out one to Klaus.

Klaus accepted the beer. "I have some imported from Germany, if you'd like to join me back at my home." He indicated the door and Damon opened his mouth to reply when Caroline sighed.

"The kids are at Todd's," Caroline told them.

"That imbecile that Matthew Donovan fathered?" Klaus inquired, his expression darkening.

Smirking, Damon decided to add his two cents. "Yup. For once I agree with The Source of Evil."

Klaus smirked and look at Caroline who huffed. "Todd is not that bad."

"He's not that good either," Damon retorted, tipping his bottle at Caroline who rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Bonnie will be here –" the doorbell rang and Caroline stopped talking. "Now." She strode toward the door and opened it.

Bonnie appeared as Caroline closed the door. "Hey!" she called.

"Hey there, Bonster. Guess who's here to wish us a 'Happy Halloween?'" Damon nodded at Klaus.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and came to join them. "What is the plan for tonight?"

"Keeping Damon company while Lena patches up the poor people who try to kill themselves on this holiday," Caroline said, making that sound cheerful and Damon suppressed an eye roll. Looked like Klaus' return had made her extra perky.

Sighing, Damon leaned against his countertop. It was going to be a long night.

~0~

"Are you sure you'll be wanted around tonight?" Hope Mikaelson asked her boyfriend, Jacob Salvatore who smirked down at her. His blue-green eyes lit up and he cupped her face with the palms of his hands.

"You worry too much, love," Jacob soothed Hope. He knew she had good reason to worry about their unannounced visit to his uncle's and aunt's home. However, his lovely niece Fanny and Samuel would be at Todd's tonight, enjoying whatever the little human's idea of a party was. This meant Damon and Elena would think of him as less of a threat to his cousins and maybe they could have a bit of fun.

Peering through the windows, Jacob spotted Damon who looked like he was suffering from a headache. Caroline Forbes entered the kitchen and placed a hand on Damon's shoulder. Then Hope's dad, Klaus came into view. No sign of the elder Bennett witch's mum, Bonnie.

"Let's give them a little help to get into the spirit of the night, shall we?" Jacob whispered to Hope. He noted Klaus' head cock in their direction before he became immersed in something Caroline said to him.

"Like?" Hope eyed Jacob.

"Like this." Jacob closed his eyes. "Allow them to live for the night like their children, on this frightful night." Raising his eyebrows, Jacob smiled widely when Damon, Caroline and Klaus fell to the floor. "And things are about to become interesting."

~0~

Hope lifted a hand and the door opened for them. Stepping inside, Jacob moved into the kitchen to kneel at his uncle's body. "Wakey, wakey," he called, tapping Damon's cheek until Damon's eyes fluttered open. "How are you feeling?" he inquired.

Sitting up, Damon cracked his neck. "Jacob?" He groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "What did you do?"

"Offered you the feeling of youth. If only for a night," Jacob explained, his eyes flicked over Caroline's prone body while Hope dealt with her father.

"Hope?" Klaus pushed himself to his feet. "What have the two of you done this time?" he demanded, his eyes glowing with rage and Jacob suddenly saw a downside.

The next thing Jacob knew, his feet were dangling off the floor and he felt his throat constrict. "Calm yourself, Klaus," Jacob cried, trying to peel the vampire's fingers off his neck. He did not want to have to hurt Hope's dad.

"Klaus!" Caroline snapped, hands on her hips. "What are you doing?" she shouted, huffing in annoyance and tossing her hair over her shoulder. "You need to put him down. We seriously do not have time for you to kill your future son-in-law, and throw the best party of the year!" Caroline cried. Looking down, she elicited a shriek, "OH, MY GOD! What am I wearing! This is so not cute! I look like my mom!"

Caroline ran upstairs while Klaus dropped Jacob to the floor and took off after Caroline. "Where is Bonnie?" Caroline screamed from upstairs. And what is with Elena's clothing? Not that I thought I could find anything to wear in her closet, but… Oh, my God! Klaus, do you knock much?"

Jacob turned to Damon, "Would you like to find Elena?"

Damon blinked and then smiled. "Yes. Let's go find her."

Hope groaned. "I think we should have just gone to Todd's party, Jake."

"This will be fun, trust me, love," Jacob replied, jerking Hope to his side and giving her a kiss on the lips before they left the house. Damon led them out to the driveway. "I drive this?" he complained, eyeing a minivan.

"Not tonight." Jacob held out a hand and Hope shook her head.

"No, Jack. He's not driving my car!" Hope yelled, hands going to her hips. She acted a lot like Caroline at times.

"Please," Jacob watched Hope stifle another groan before she withdrew her car keys and slapped them in Damon's hand. "Break it, you'll be buying me a new one. So, say good-bye to Sam and Fanny's college money." She narrowed her eyes and watched Damon and Jacob hopped into the passenger seat.

Damon slid behind the wheel and grinned. "Nice," he said.

"It is," Hope grumbled, buckling her seat belt. "Try not to get us killed on the way."

~0~

One former vampire, one tri-brid and one half-heretic entered Mystic Falls' local hospital where one Dr. Elena Salvatore was working the night shift. She looked tired, her hair hanging in a ponytail, her shoulders drooping. "Hey, honey," Damon called to Elena, moving across the floor and sweeping her into his arms.

"Damon?" Elena looked surprised and then she spotted Jacob and Hope. "Did you do something to him?" she demanded as Damon began to spin around in a quick circle.

"Nothing he'll regret in the morning," Jacob replied. "Now, it is your turn." Repeating the same spell, Jacob watched his aunt droop in his uncle's arms. "Let's get her somewhere to rest for a few moments." He ushered the group out of sight and into an examining room.

Damon stroked Elena's cheek until she awoke. "How are you feeling, Aunt Elena?" Jacob asked the woman who sat up on the bed.

Elena took a couple of seconds to reply and then she grinned. "I feel great." She turned to Damon. "Let's get out of here. I have no idea how to be a doctor right now."

"But it's a great costume," Jacob told them.

Elena pulled Damon by the hand out of the room and down the hallway. "I am so hungry."

"You know where you can get food?" Jacob inquired.

"Where?" Damon asked.

"At Todd's party, of course." Jacob felt Hope slap his arm. "That is where your father will be."

"Why?" Hope looked confused.

"It's where the best party is. And where Caroline will be going to send people for her own get-together." Jacob watched Hope register what it would mean for a bunch of human kids to be at a party hosted by the girlfriend of Niklaus Mikaelson.

"Oh, shit!" Hope cried, hurrying past Elena. "We've got to get to Todd's. Now!"

~0~

Arriving in front of Todd's Donovan's doorstep, Hope walked in like she owned the place which she might one day. Who knew what the future held for any of them.

"I want to dance!" Elena cried, taking Damon by the hand, they hurried down the hallway where the beat of music came from.

Hope and Jacob followed the teenage-acting-adults down the hall. Once inside the Great Room, Jacob took note of Caroline Forbes in one of Li's outfits and her daughter gawked at her while Caroline called to guests. "Come to party! We have free booze!"

"Mom!" Li shouted.

"Mom! Dad!" Sam shouted from the other side of the room as Damon and Elena began a dance that made Jacob certain Sam knew how he came to be. "Stop that!"

"Ew!" Fanny cried, burying her head in Todd's chest while Todd looked in horror.

Jacob laughed and watched Jos Saltzman try to pull her mother down from the table top. "Mom, cut it out!" Jos grunted as Sandy waved a hand and Caroline stumbled to the edge of the table to fall into Klaus' arms. The crowd clapped at Klaus' "heroics." "Follow us!" Caroline called.

Jacob took Hope's hand and they left the party to follow a large crowd of humans, a few witches and other supernatural creatures to cars littering the driveway.

~0~

Once at the Salvatore home, Caroline turned the music up and began handing out Damon's alcohol. He would be pissed tomorrow. Oh, well. "Jake, I think you should turn them back," Hope said, watching her dad as he grabbed Caroline by the waist and tugged her into the living room to dance with him.

"Why? They're having fun," Jacob pointed out.

Hope sighed as the other kids ganged up on them. "This was all Jake," she told Jos and Li who already looked like they would have a few choice words for her.

"Turn them back," Fanny snapped, jerking at her short, black witch's skirt.

"Why?" Jacob moved to wrap an around his cousin's shoulders and beckoned Sam to join them. "See your parents. They never get a night off. All they have to look forward to is late night TV and making sure you lot live to see your high school graduation. Let them be for tonight."

Sam and Fanny looked at their parents and the two softened. "One night," Sam warned Jacob. "Then you turn them back."

Jacob nodded and held out a hand to Hope. "Dance with me, darling?"

"Of course," Hope replied. They noted Klaus and Caroline sneaking off with a bottle of vodka.

~0~

Damon woke up in a pile on the floor of his living room. Elena laid by his side, her lab coat draped over the two of them. There were plastic cups and empty bags of potato chips and candy wrappers everywhere. "Oh, my head," Damon groaned, feeling like he'd been hit by a Mack truck.

"Good morning, mom. Dad," Fanny said, tapping her foot in a ballet slipper, her school bag hitched over one shoulder. Her black hair was pulled up like her mother wore her hair at work and she was even wearing one of Elena's black dresses.

"Honey, why are you dressed like your mom?" Damon inquired, trying to make sure the lab coat covered him and his wife.

Fanny sighed. "Well, Jacob did a spell to make me feel like I'm your age," she told them. "And I have rounds. Sam!" she shouted and Sam came down in Damon's old clothes from his vampire days.

"And I've got a bar to run. You don't mind dropping me at work, do you, dad?" Sam asked, smoothing his dark blonde hair.

"What's going on?" Elena moaned, sitting up and then realizing her state of undress. "Shit," she cried, covering up.

"Jake's worked his magic on us," Fanny said. "I guess it'll last until _Los_ _Dias_ _de_ _los_ _Muertos_."

"Huh?" Damon rubbed his eyes.

"The day of the dead," Elena said.

Damon glared at Elena. "I know that."

Jacob came into the room. "Nice work, Fan. Sam." He high-fived his cousins before grinning at his uncle and aunt. "Have fun last night?" he asked them as Fanny ran back up the stairs.

"That was fake?" Damon shouted, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Jacob.

"But the photos that were taken last night are not," Jacob said with a grin.

"Photos?" Caroline called as she and Klaus eased down the stairs, looking nervous.

Hope waved a camera at them. "This is just a little insurance in case we ever need a 'Get out of jail free card.' All the kids have copies. And Bonnie and Jeremy."

"What?" Elena cried as her phone dinged. "I did not perform a class of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation with Damon as my dummy…"

"Yeah. You kind of did. And now you're going to have to explain that it does not involve tongue," Jacob told her with a laugh.

"Ugh. I've got to go to work." Elena groaned, getting up and Damon grabbed a pillow to cover up.

"Don't worry, Uncle Damon, there's nothing you can show us that you didn't last night," Jacob told Damon who muttered curses.

"I do not need to remember that," Sam moaned and Jacob grinned.

"Come on, Hope. We've got school," Fanny called, coming downstairs. "Let the kids take care of themselves for once." She winked at her dad and Damon waved good-bye.

Damon felt embarrassed but happy. He wondered if Elena was in the shower because there seemed to be remnants of his teenage hormones left over.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Damon and Jeremy learn to take their wives' pregnancy cravings seriously when they go out to have some fun on Halloween and come home to find Lena and Bon are possessed.**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. Damon and Jeremy do not have a clue what women want in this chapter. On with the show….**

Chapter 5: Craving a Treat

"Oh, my feet hurt!" Elena Salvatore moaned, eyeing Damon who sighed and took her feet, placing them in his lap. His wife was pregnant with their second child. How they'd managed to make another one, a month after Sam was born, Damon did not know. Not that he would give either of his kids up, he'd just like his wife back for a year, or five.

"You know what sounds good?" Elena asked him, a hungry look on her face and Damon's eyebrows rose. And here is where the good part of her hormones kicked in. "A big bowl of chocolate," she told him.

"Baby, the doc said that chocolate is not good for this little girl," Damon placed a hand over Elena's middle and Elena puffed out a sigh before swinging her feet to the floor.

"Fine," Elena groaned, walking toward the kitchen to peer inside the fridge. "Let all the kids have all the fun," she grumbled.

The doorbell rang and Damon went to answer it. He swung it open to reveal Bonnie and Jeremy. "Hey there," he said, waving them inside. Maybe Bonnie had some kind of herbs to calm Lena down. However, given that Bonnie was a month from her due date, she might be in a worse state than Lena.

"Ugh! My back is killing me!" Bonnie moaned, taking Jeremy's hand and squeezing until the vampire hunter let out a cry of pain. "Sorry, Jeremy." Bonnie offered Jer an apologetic look before heading for the couch.

"She'll feel better in a couple of months," Damon told Jeremy, for a gazillionth time.

"Months," Bonnie moaned. "Lena, can you bring some ice?"

"Sure," Elena called and she opened the freezer and went in search of a bowl.

Damon rolled his eyes at Jeremy. It would be great if they could escape. He loved Elena more than his own life, but her pregnancies were driving him nuts. He just needed five minutes to not deal with…this.

"Damon!" Elena cried. "Where are the bowls?"

Yup. Pregnancy brain. The inability to concentrate. Just great. Damon strode into the kitchen and pulled down a bowl. "Right here."

"Thank you," Elena moved to give him a kiss when she looked pale and placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh," she moaned before she moved to the sink and threw up. Yup. That's sexy.

After a moment, Elena stood up, rinsed her mouth out and sighed. "Sorry."

"I know," Damon said, moving over to stroke her back. She let out a purr and Damon wished Jer and Bon would go back home. They could do a Halloween movie some other time. He wanted some alone time with Elena, when the sight of him did not make her want to vomit.

"I really want that chocolate," Elena moaned.

"Did you say chocolate?" Bonnie called from the living room.

"Yes! Do you have some?" Elena called to Bonnie, pulling away from Damon and moving into the living room.

"No! Jeremy won't let me have any!" Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "Stupid man!"

"Hey, I'm just going with what the doctor said to do," Jeremy replied, holding up both his hands.

"Stupid doctor," Bonnie grunted, falling back against the couch cushions. "I should turn him into a toad."

"Why don't you do that?" Damon inquired and Jeremy gave Damon a long look.

Elena yawned. "I think I need a nap."

"Me, too," Bonnie groaned.

"Let's do that," Elena turned to Damon. "Can you get us some blankets?"

"I'm on it," Damon replied. Nodding at Jeremy, Damon inclined his head toward the staircase.

Jeremy glanced from Bonnie to Damon before they moved to the stairs and Damon led the way to the linen closet. "I say once they're asleep, we make a run for it. What do you say, Jer?"

"You want to leave our pregnant wives, here, alone, on Halloween?" Jeremy shook his head.

"Come on, Jer. Live a little," Damon replied, giving Jeremy a pleading look. "I'll pay for the drinks."

Jeremy gave the stairs a look before he nodded. "Okay. I'm in."

Grinning, Damon shoved a pile of blankets into Jer's arms and went into his bedroom to gather some pillows. With the supplies they needed, Damon led the way back down to their wives. "Hey, Lena," he said, settling next to Elena and helping her fit a pillow behind her back and wrapping a blanket around her. "Comfy?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Yes. Thank you, Damon," Elena purred, smiling and leaning into his shoulder. She took a remote and turned on a slasher flick, that they would not be able to watch, in after the kids learned to talk.

Damon nuzzled the top of Elena's head and eased his way backward to check on Jeremy's progress with Bonnie. Bonnie yawned widely, wrapping herself more tightly and said something into her ear.

Eyeing the clock, Damon waited with what little patience he had left. When he heard a soft snore and felt some drool on his shoulder, Damon peered at Elena and then grinned. He eased Elena's head onto another pillow and scooted off the couch. Standing up, he turned to look down at Bonnie.

Bonnie's head tipped back and Jeremy eased her onto her side, propping her feet on a pillow. Getting to his feet, Jeremy took slow steps away from his wife.

Damon placed his finger to his lips. He and Jeremy headed toward the front door. Grabbing his jacket, Damon kept one eye on his sleeping wife as he slid the lock open. When Elena twitched in her sleep, Damon held his breath. She stopped moving and Damon sighed.

With as little noise as possible being made, Damon and Jeremy escaped from the Salvatore home, making their way toward Damon's car. "What if trick-or-treaters come by while we're gone?" Jeremy inquired.

"We'll get back before they show," Damon replied with a grin. "Let's go." He opened the driver's side door and started the engine, hoping it did not wake Elena up. When his wife did not appear at the window, Damon let out a laugh and backed his car out of the driveway. They were free for the next two hours. Plenty of time to have some fun and get home, with no one the wiser.

~0~

"Whatcha drinkin'?" Penny, the pretty redheaded bartender who vampire Damon would have had plenty of fun with grinned at human Damon who forced himself to behave.

"Bourbon," Damon said. "And one for my bro-in-law."

Jeremy sat on a stool beside him and checked his watch. Damon wanted to kick him. Could Jeremy not be cool, just for one night?

"Drink!" Damon snapped, shoving Jeremy's shot glass at him.

Jeremy looked up from his watch. "Sure," he took the shot glass and knocked it back. Still, Jeremy did not seem to be having any fun. Damon missed Ric. And Stefan. He really missed Stefan. Damn it. Damon had been determined he would not think of his little brother tonight, of all nights. Too bad the dead did not rise up on Halloween night. They could have one hell of a good time.

"This seat taken, mate?" a young man, probably ten years, at least, younger than Damon, inquired. His pale skin and smirk marked him as a vamp, to Damon anyway. Jeremy had gone back to consulting his watch.

"No. This seat is not taken," Damon said. "Unless you're looking to drink something other than what's back there." He hooked a thumb at the bottle behind the bar.

The vampire grinned at Damon and Jeremy finally looked up. His eyes narrowed at the vampire. "Problem?" Jeremy inquired, an edge to his voice.

The vamp looked from Damon to Jeremy. "Not for me," he replied, taking the empty seat next to Damon. "How is your Halloween thus far?"

"Boring. Yours?" Damon replied, glancing at the vamp.

"I think I'll have a better time when my family accepts me," the vamp replied, waving for Penny. "Bourbon, please."

"Family drama?" Damon looked at the vamp.

"You could say so," blue-green eyes met Damon's and for a moment Damon felt like he was looking at a boy who could be his brother's child. "Of course, it might help if I introduced myself, Jacob Salvatore."

Jeremy choked on his drink. "What?"

"Huh?" Damon sat back on his stool.

"Stefan's son. With Valerie Tulle. Turns out, I'm not dead, Uncle Damon. Thought I'd pop by for a quick visit. Mom wants me back by tomorrow. So, I can only stay for a drink and a bit of convo. Are you up for a little family bonding?" Jacob wiggled his eyebrows at Damon and Damon suddenly felt like he'd met a kindred spirit.

"Where do you want to start?" Damon inquired.

"Oh, bartender girl," Jacob called, leaning over and taking Penny's hand in his, "We'll be needing a lot more of these." He lifted his shot glass and waved it at Penny.

Penny turned and began to fill their glasses.

~0~

Within hours, Damon, Jeremy and Jacob had taken over the Mystic Grille and were dancing on the pool table with Penny. Elena would kill Damon if she came in tonight. At least he could blame his nephew who had compelled every new person who came into the bar.

"I can't remember the last time I felt like this," Jeremy shouted to Damon, laughing when Jacob leapt backward off the pool table and landed five tables away. Jacob leapt from table to table until he hopped off and strode to the bar. "Drinks on me!" he shouted. The whole bar cheered.

"Oh, shit!" Jeremy said when he noted the clock on the wall. "Beggar's night started two hours ago! We've got to get home!"

Jeremy climbed off the pool table and Damon groaned, hopping down and grinding his teeth. It no longer felt so good to come down on his ankles that hard.

Jacob joined them. "Leaving already?"

"Sorry, Jake-y. Got to get home to Sammy and Lena." Damon wanted to stay but he needed to go home before he ended up spending the rest of the year on the couch.

"Just one thing," Jacob grabbed Damon by the shoulders. "You mustn't remember that I came here. It's not time for my grand entrance." Jacob offered Damon a smile. "You had a great time with Jeremy. Right, Jeremy?" Jeremy nodded. "You drank, you sang old songs, and you reminisced about old times. Now, you're going home to your loving wives."

Damon blinked and could not remember if he'd been talking to someone. "Let's go, Jer."

~0~

Arriving at his house, Damon cursed aloud when he noted the toilet paper hanging from the trees and the eggs on the front door. Elena would kill him. Maybe he should go back and get some ice cream for her and Bon.

"Are we going in?" Jeremy inquired, his hand already on the door handle, pushing it outward.

"I guess," Damon grumbled, forcing himself out his car and up toward the porch.

The lights were all off. Damon could not remember if he turned them off. Probably not. He'd be worried that Elena would get up and trip over something and that Bonnie could not help her given how close to term she was and the lack of range of motion.

"Lena?" Damon called, pushing the door open which was unlocked. Surely he locked the door on his way out? Oh, God! What if someone came in and… Damon could not think about it. He'd been the guy who did horrible things, he knew what could happen, especially tonight. Why did they leave their wives alone?

"Bonnie?" Jeremy called, moving around Damon. "Honey?"

"There you boys are," Elena said, the lights coming on in the kitchen. "We've been wondering where you went off to?" Her head cocked to the side and she looked so much like Katherine, that if it weren't for the baby bump, Damon might have though the devil-ess had come back to give them hell.

"I'm so hungry," Bonnie moaned and she came out of the kitchen. She looped her arms around Jeremy's neck and kissed him like they were alone. "Take me upstairs."

"Huh?" Jeremy looked shocked.

"You're not the only one who wants to have some fun," Bonnie moaned, trying to pull Jeremy's shirt off.

"Wow! Not in my house, guys!" Damon cried, turning his head when Bonnie began to lick Jeremy's neck.

Elena groaned. "You're no fun!" she pouted at Damon, and moved around the counter. Walking over to Bonnie, she took Bonnie's hand. "Let's go out and find ourselves some real men to make this a night to remember."

"Elena!" Damon shouted.

Elena turned around and grinned at Damon. "Have a nice night, Damon." She winked at him, tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked toward the door, her hips swaying. Now, Damon felt sure that Katherine Pierce had body-jumped his beloved wife. "What have you done with Elena, Katherine!" he shouted.

Elena stepped out of the house, Bonnie right behind her. When Damon and Jeremy moved to go after them, Bonnie lifted her hands and began to chant. Damon slammed into an invisible force field. "You won't get away with this!" Damon shouted, pounding on the shield.

"I already did," Elena replied. She walked over to his car and got behind the wheel with Bonnie joining her.

"Get back here!" Damon shouted.

~0~

In the parking lot of the local grocery store, Elena and Bonnie grinned at each other. They both held a carton of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. "You think we should let them know it was a joke?" Bonnie inquired, licking strawberry ice cream off her fingers.

"No," Elena replied firmly. "They ditched us. Now, they're going to suffer. Besides, we deserve some R & R from them, too. Damon's always whining about picking up diapers and paying bills. Does he think it's fun being a twice pregnant resident and having swollen ankles?"

"Jeremy goes off on hunting trips on the weekends and is all like 'Monsters are such a pain,'" Bonnie complained. "Well, having a bowling ball about to come out of you is not painless."

They shook their heads and settled back into the car's seats. When a young man came by the car, Elena peered out the window. "Stefan?" she called.

"Not at all, Elena," the boy said, coming over and placing his hand on the roof of the car. "I'm Jacob, Stefan's son. Do you mind giving me a ride to the airport?"

"Sure," Elena replied. "Now, how is it that you're alive?" She'd seen and heard some crazy things before, Jacob being alive was just one of them.

"I'll tell you along the way," Jacob replied. "Would you mind terribly turning up that song?"

Elena turned "It's a Monster Mash" up higher and they began to sing along.

"By the way, Damon wants to name the baby after my father," Jacob whispered to Elena. "He won't remember that. You might want to tell him."

Elena eyed Jacob who settled back into the back seat, a wide grin on his face and Elena had a feeling that Jacob might be trouble in later years. Right now, she just enjoyed his company as a Halloween treat.

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Bonnie, Elena and Caroline find a little magic on one Halloween night where they meet their kids and future loves. Pre-TVD.**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. Lena, Bon and Care get blasts from the past and future. On with the show…**

Chapter 6: Meeting Spirits Past and Present

Nothing bad ever happens in Mystic Falls, or weird, or unexpected, which were the exact reasons that fifteen-year-old Elena Gilbert did not want to spend the night in her hometown. She'd begged her parents to allow her to go with some friends to Richmond. Matt was going. They trusted Matt. But "No." So, she was here. Again. Thankfully she had Bonnie to keep her company.

"What are we doing tonight?" Caroline Forbes cried, coming to join Elena and Bonnie in the hallway. She grinned at them and Elena felt a pang of guilt. It was just supposed to be Elena and Bonnie tonight, while Bonnie's grams, Shelia Bennett, was away at a conference.

"Um," Elena began.

"Nothing." Bonnie broke in. "Just watching old movies. Handing out candy to the local kids. Just the usual Halloween night."

Elena nodded and Caroline's smile dimmed. "It's going to be really boring," Elena added.

"So, you're not going to Tyler's party?" Caroline asked them, cocking her head to the side.

Elena looked at Bonnie. "We weren't planning to…"

"Come on! You have to go!" Caroline grabbed Elena's left hand and Bonnie's right. "For me!"

Sighing, Bonnie looked at Elena. "Fine."

"Yes! It's going to be so much fun. I'll pick you up," Caroline told them, checking something on her phone. "Is six okay?"

Elena nodded. "Sounds fine."

"Great. See you then," Caroline said, waving and hurrying off in a cloud of bouncy blond curls.

Bonnie turned to Elena. "We'll make an appearance and go straight home."

"Right." Elena hoped Matt was having more fun.

~0~

Sitting in the middle of Bonnie's living room, Elena watched her friend open a dusty old book in her lap. "This is supposed to help us meet our true loves and see our future." Winking, Bonnie giggled and Elena began to light candles.

They sat a on either side of a bowl and Bonnie tossed in some herbs that made the house smell. Both girls began to cough and Bonnie began to read something written in Latin. Elena did not really know what Bonnie was saying and she glanced at her phone. They had fifteen minutes until Caroline would arrive.

Opening her eyes, Bonnie peered around the room. "Well, it looks like that did nothing." She slapped the book closed and got to her feet. Shaking her head, she strode over to place the book back on the bookshelf. "So lame."

Elena nodded, pocketing her phone. She leaned over and blew out the candles.

When Elena finished blowing out the candles, she pushed herself to her feet and moved to join Bonnie. "You tried."

Bonnie nodded and the doorbell rang. Both girls jumped. Looking at each other, they laughed. Going to the door, Bonnie opened it to reveal Caroline who was dressed as a vampire. "I vant to suck your blood!" she said around her fake fangs and giggled.

"Very funny, Care," Elena shook her head.

"What stinks in here?" Caroline demanded, pushing past Elena and barging through the living room and standing over the pot. "Oh, that is horrible. Bonnie, you should get rid of it, like yesterday," Caroline wrinkled her nose and turned to face Bonnie, hands on her hips.

"Sure, Caroline. It's just my house," Bonnie retorted. She moved to get the pot when Caroline's phone went off and Caroline pulled it out, taking a step to the left and knocked the pot over, spilling its contents on the rug. "Caroline!" Bonnie cried. "Grams is going to kill me!"

The doorbell rang and Elena shuddered before moving to grab a bowl of candy. "It's probably just trick-or-treaters," she called to Bonnie and Care.

"Get rid of them. And that," Caroline snapped, texting away.

Frowning, Elena opened the door. A group of teenagers stared back at her. "Aren't you kids a little too old to be doing this?" Elena asked them. They looked her age.

"Mom?" a girl with black hair and wide brown eyes cried out and then she moved past the others to hug Elena.

"Mom?" Caorline cracked up. "Okay. Whoever you are, this is not funny! Now, go bother someone else!" She came to the door to glare at the kids before she spotted the boy in their midst. "Oh, hello!" She grinned at the boy who looked scared.

"Mom?" the girl said, turning back to Elena. Then she turned to the boy, "Sam, why is she our age?"

"Who are you?" Caroline demanded, "Because my mom is the sheriff, and I will get your thrown in jail." She held up her phone with a glare.

"Phone," another girl said and the phone went sailing into a green eyed girl's hand. "Is Bonnie Bennett here?" she called, looking past Elena and Caroline.

"Yes," Bonnie came to join them and her eyes rounded.

"Is she…?" Elena trailed off, not knowing how to phrase the question in front of Caroline who continued to eye the kids with suspicion.

"My cousin," Bonnie said, stressing the word cousin and staring at the green-eyed girl.

"Yes. We're cousins of Bonnie." The girl waved at the two boys behind her who waved at them.

Caroline looked at the blonde haired girl and a brunette. "And you are?"

"From out-of-town," the brunette said, elbowing the blonde who stopped staring at Caroline like she might cry. "Cut it out, Li," she snapped.

"What kind of name is Li?" Caroline asked, no longer interested in the conversation. "It's getting late, and not fashionably, we need to go."

Elena nodded. "Okay." She eyed the girl who called her "mom." "Do you…want to come to a party?"

"Yes!" Li cried with a grin.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she stepped out of the house, with Elena and Caroline right behind her. Bonnie stopped to lock up and they headed down the street. Elena looked forward to getting a car soon. Then she would have more freedom to roam.

"So, where are you from?" Bonnie asked the kids.

Li looked to the brunette and the green-eyed girl jumped in. "We're from New Orleans," she said.

"Really?" Bonnie looked surprised.

"Not really," Li muttered.

"What?" Caroline demanded. Li blinked at her before Caroline huffed and turned to the green-eyed girl. "Name?"

"Sandy," the girl replied. "Sandy Bennett."

Caroline pinned the other kids with a look. "Fanny," the black haired girl offered. "This is my brother, Sam." She patted the boy to her right on the arm. "And this is Jos. Her twin Li," she pointed at the brunette who rolled her eyes. "J.J. And Rob." She hooked a thumb at the younger boys.

"Right," Caroline could not hide her lack of interest.

Elena thought it would be a long night. She had no idea how long.

~0~

Once they arrived at the party, they found that two-thirds of the party-goers were already drunk, or trying to be. "This is fun," Bonnie said drily.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy cried and Elena turned to give him a look. "You came!" her brother continued, moving to join them like Elena was not glaring daggers into him.

"Oh, my God!" Sandy gasped.

"That's dad," Rob whispered to J. J.

"Shush," J. J., the older brother by, probably, two years, if Elena was correct and a year younger than Sandy watched his mom and dad. Elena shivered at the thought. But there was no mistaking the resemblance between the parents and their kids.

"This is too weird," Sandy said under her breath to Jos who took her hand. Elena still did not know who Jos and Li were the kids of. She wanted ask them, after they ditched Caroline.

Turning, Elena found herself eye-to-eye with a young man with startlingly blue eyes. "Hi," she gasped.

"Hi," he offered her a smile and Elena felt her heart quicken.

"What are you wearing? This is Halloween, not Founder's day," Caroline cried and Elena glanced at Caroline. Caroline was staring at the boy who Elena was talking to.

"I'm sorry. Are my clothes wrong?" the young man looked at his costume and frowned. "Everything here is strange. You are dressed strangely."

"Excuse me?" Caroline demanded, marching up to him. "You're dressed like that, and you have the nerve to insult?" She pointed a finger at him and started to say more when the man held up a shaking finger. "Vampire!" he shouted. "She is a vampire! I must find Stefan! You may not kill my brother, blood sucking demon!"

Turning, the man ran off. "Dad!" Fanny cried, taking off.

"Fanny!" Sam called, following his sister.

"We shouldn't be separated!" Sandy shouted, moving to follow them when Jos grabbed her hand.

"I think they're lesbians," Caroline whispered to Elena.

"Huh?" Elena was focused on Damon and the other kids who had disappeared.

"It's sweet. I wish someone would look at me like that!" Caroline said.

"That guy is," Bonnie said, nudging Caroline.

"Klaus Mikaelson," Li breathed. "He's so cute!" she grinned and waved at Klaus.

Looking uncertain, Klaus made his way over to them. "I'm looking for my family. My brothers and sister," he told them. His eyes were glued to Caroline. "Could you help me find them?"

"Or we could get married," Caroline replied. "I'm Caroline Forbes. You must be new in town, too."

"No…" Klaus shook his head. "I was helping collect wood for mother's spell. Then I found myself here. You're dressed oddly. Are those your real teeth?" Klaus examined Caroline's fangs with interest.

"Nope," Caroline removed them. "See. Fake. For Halloween."

"What is Halloween?" Klaus inquired.

"Is this your real hair?" Caroline asked, tugging at it until Klaus let out a cry of pain.

"We shouldn't leave them alone," Jos told Li.

"Okay," Li agreed and the twins went after Caroline and Klaus.

Bonnie turned to Sandy. "You're not from now, are you?"

"Nope. We're from the future," Sandy confirmed.

"Am I really that high, or did you say you're from the future?" Jeremy asked them, coughing.

"Dad's high!" Rob looked at J. J. and then at Jeremy. "Cool."

"Not cool!" Bonnie snapped. "And did you just say dad?"

"Yup," Sandy nodded. "Elena, you might want to help Fanny and Sam with Damon."

Elena nodded, turning away from the scene and moved through the crowd. Where would they have gone?

"Mom!" Fanny called, running up to Elena. "There you are?"

"I'm sorry. Can you call me Elena? The whole mom thing…I'm only fifteen." Elena gave Fanny a look, hoping to express how sorry she was but she just could not wrap her head around this news. She had two kids in the future. Bonnie and Jeremy had three. And Caroline might have twins with some really old guy named Klaus. This was too much.

"Okay…Elena. We need to go to the Salvatore Boarding House," Fanny told Elena who stood, her feet planted in the earth.

"Why would we go there? Does Zach Salvatore know something about this?" Elena watched Fanny shake her head. "Right. Tell me when we get there."

Elena allowed Fanny to walk with her to the old Salvatore house. She'd only been there a hand full of times. Founder parties. Mostly kids were not invited, so she sat them out.

Damon stood at the end of the driveway. "What has become of my home?" he cried, his face buried in his hands. "Where is my brother?"

"Dad," Sam tried to touch Damon when Damon pushed him away.

"Do not touch me! I do not know you!" Damon shouted at Sam who looked like Damon had hit him.

"Sam, back off," Fanny called. "Mo—Elena's here. Maybe she can talk to him." Sam backed off to join Fanny. The two looked to Elena who felt her stomach lurch.

"Right. Okay. I'm supposed to talk to the guy who's…I don't know how old about the house that isn't there anymore." Elena groaned and moved to join Damon. He was crying and she felt really bad for him. "Um. Hi."

"Hi," Damon mumbled, pulling out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes. "You must think less of me."

"Why?" Elena asked, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder.

Turning to face her, Damon looked at the ground. "Men do not cry."

"They do now," Elena said.

Damon lifted his head and looked at Elena like he thought she was making fun of him. "You are strange." Pausing, he smiled. "I like you. What is your name, Miss?"

"Elena. Elena Gilbert." Elena watched Damon's eyes light up.

"Gilbert? You are a founding family member, too?" Damon relaxed and took Elena's hand, kissing the back off. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Elena Gilbert."

Elena felt like she should curtsy but squashed the thought. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Mr. Salvatore. Might you escort me back to the party?"

"I shall be pleased to," Damon replied, holding out his arm and Elena took it.

Fanny was clutching her brother's arm and grinning widely.

"Who are these strangers?" Damon asked Elena.

"They're my cousins," Elena told him.

"Ah," Damon peered at Sam. "You have hair the color of my younger brother's, Stefan."

"And he has your eyes," Fanny added and Damon blinked at her.

"Fanny," Elena snapped.

Fanny smirked and fell in to step behind her parents. Elena thought that Fanny would be a problem child one day. Well, at least she did not have to deal with that, yet.

Coming back to the party, Elena nodded at Klaus who had gotten into a fight with Tyler Lockwood. Each of the males was arguing about who knew what. Bonnie was in deep conversation with Sandy while Jeremy, J. J. and Rob were eating candy.

Li and Jos appeared. "How did things go?" Jos demanded, eyeing Elena and Damon.

"Well," Fanny said, rocking on her heels and winking at Elena.

Elena shook her head. "May I have this dance?" she asked Damon.

Damon's eyebrows rose. "Is it proper for a woman to ask a man to dance in this time?" His eyes moved over the boys and girls who were rubbing up against each other. "This is a scandal."

"Loosen up, Salvatore," Elena replied, winking at Damon and grabbing his tie. "You're looking for adventure, a little bit of danger and a love that consumes you," she whispered, pressing her mouth close to his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Damon relaxed into her grip and Elena melted into him. She thought she would marry Matt. But she know knew she'd been looking for Damon Salvatore, her entire life. Closing her eyes, Elena wished this night would never end.

~0~

Elena had been dancing with Damon most of the night when Bonnie tapped her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lena, but we have to put the genie back in its bottle." She looked over her shoulder at Sandy and Elena knew how much Bonnie wanted to keep the kids here. Elena felt the same way.

Pulling back from Damon, Elena smiled at him. "I'll see you again. Soon, I hope," she kissed his cheek and took Bonnie's hand. They found Caroline, making out with Klaus and trying to do a whole lot more.

"Care, it's time," Bonnie announced.

"Really?" Caroline groaned. "But I like him! I want to keep him!"

"He's not a puppy, Caroline!" Bonnie retorted.

Caroline moved away from Klaus. "I will never forget tonight. Call me!"

Klaus got to his feet. "I will give you many children and we will have our kingdom. This I swear to you, Caroline Forbes."

"How sweet," Bonnie made a gagging motion and she and Elena dragged a protesting Caroline away from the party. Their kids followed them back to the house

Bonnie made some more stinky potion and tipped the pot. "Grams is so going to kill me."

"She won't," Sandy said, and she disappeared.

Elena blinked. "What just happened?"

"What stinks?" Caroline gasped, placing her hand over her mouth and nose.

Bonnie sighed. "I just had a great dream."

"Me, too," Elena sighed, getting to her feet. "About that party."

"I'm so tired," Caroline moaned and laid down.

Bonnie nodded and curled up on the floor.

Elena laid down between her friends and closed her eyes. Images of a raven haired man and two teen kids floated through her mind and she smiled in her sleep.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my lovely readers. We have role reversal in this chapter, some spoilers for my Mystic Falls series, and some AH-ness of the MF series. On with the show…**

Chapter 7: Magic, Mischief and Mayhem

The events of the last year turned the quiet town of Mystic Falls into a war zone. Now that peace reigned once again, it was time to heal old wounds and to enjoy a national holiday, Halloween. Seventeen-year-old Stefanie Salvatore was looking forward to it. She'd sent her one-year-old, Sophie Donovan, off to the babysitter so she could have quality time with her cousin and best friend, eighteen-year-old, Sandra Bennett-Gilbert.

"Hey, honey," Sand said as she entered the Salvatore's household. Fan wrapped her arms around her friend, hugging her fiercely. "You ready for a night out?" Sandy asked with a lopsided grin.

"About that…" Fan ran a hand through her waist length black curls and shook her head. "I was thinking about having a night in. I grabbed some classic horror films. _Scream_. _Halloween_. Some crap Fred told me about."

"How are things going with Fred?" Sand's eyebrows rose and Fan shook her head.

"Popcorn?" Fan muttered, turning away from the green eyes that tried to pin her down. She did not want Sand's eyes to meet her ice blue ones and to see what was bothering her tonight.

"Sure," Sand replied. Fan heard the unzipping of a book bag. Leave it to Sand to bring her college work home with her.

The doorbell rang and Sand called to Fan. "Did you invite other people?" Fan knew who she meant. Sand did not want to deal with Jos while they were having one of their "will they, won't they" get back together and stay together moments. Fan felt grateful to not have to deal with that kind of drama. Unlike her parents who used to deal with it all the time, according to Elena's diaries which Fan might have read last year. It was a research.

Speaking of her parents. Elena was at work, fixing people up at the hospital. And dad was at the bar he owned, filling other people's glasses. He'd be home later. And Sam was at college, living in an off-campus apartment with his girlfriend of three years, Artemis Gerard.

"Sandy!" Sam's voice cried out and Fan placed her hand on her hip. Dropping a bag of popcorn on the counter, she strode around it to find her brother coming into the living room. He plopped his bag down and grinned at his sister. "Hey, kid!"

"Sam!" Fan moved across the floor and threw herself into her big brother's arms. "What are you doing here?"

"We got bored," Temis said, slipping from behind Sam and into the room. "You have food, yes? I need to eat." She strode over to the couch and fell down, sighing dramatically. "My feet hurt, Sam!" she moaned, wiggling her feet at him.

"Coming, dear," Sam called, winking at Fan and moving to join Temis.

Fan rolled her eyes. So much for a quiet night.

~0~

Thirty minutes later Temis had finished telling Fan and Sand how boring she found college so far. "We should have stayed in Europe," she told Sam, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulders.

"Probably," Sam said, grabbing a fistful of popcorn. "What's with the grimiore, Sandy?" he inquired, nodding at a heavy book in Sand's lap.

"Oh, well, I thought we could do a little magic tonight." Sand looked hopeful while the Salvatores exchanged a look.

"I don't think tonight is the best night to be doing that," Fan said, crossing her arms over her chest. There was a time she would jumped at the chance to do some magic, not now though. She had a kid to worry about.

"I want to," Temis proclaimed. "Come, Samuel. It will be fun. Aren't you tired of the dulldrum life we live nowadays?" She pressed a lingering kiss to Sam's neck before giving him a lingering look that made Fan roll her eyes to the ceiling.

"O-kay," Sam groaned and slid onto the floor. "What do we have to do?"

"We need some candles," Sand began and Fan tuned them out. This would go wrong. Just terribly wrong.

~0~

Fan watched, feeling helpless as Sand and Temis went over a spell to call their true loves and futures. This included chanting in Latin and Temis decided it included dancing around a pot. Grinding her teeth together, Fan kept her jaw shut tight against her protests.

After two minutes, Temis began to pout. "Nothing is happening. Stupid spell."

"It wasn't the spell," Sand argued, wrapping her black hair around her right hand and tying it back. "It's… I don't know what it is." She closed the book and got to her feet.

The doorbell rang and the sound of people arguing could be heard from the other side of the door. Sam sped over and pulled the door open. "Jacob?" He groaned before turning to face his sister. "Jake's here."

"Great," Fan fell back on the couch. Could it get worse? Hope Mikaelson came into the house, followed by her bickering sisters, Jos and Li. "Mom said I could," Li snapped at Jos.

"Klaus said you shouldn't," Jos snapped back, her cheeks turning crimson.

"He's not my boss," Li retorted.

"No, he's our other dad now. And you should show him some respect," Jos snarled before turning to face Sand. "Hi," she said and then blushed before moving to find something in the kitchen.

Theo and Freddy entered the house and Fan dug deeper into the couch. She'd been upset and kissed Freddy last night. And she did not want to talk to him today.

"Are we having a party?" Theo asked, looking around the room.

"No!" Fan shouted, getting to her feet. "I need to get out of here!"

Fan pushed past the others, moving toward the doorway when she heard Li say, "What stinks in here?"

"Watch your step!" Sand yelled and then she let out a shout. "Damn it, Li!"

"I'm sorry. Oh, now it really stinks! What did you do, use skunk!" Li demanded.

Fan had to get out of here. Now! She pushed the front door open and plunged into the night air. Her feet took her down the sidewalk and she heard her friends and family calling her back. Taking off at a run, Fan inhaled and exhaled. She was still a human, would always be a human, as the cure to what ailed vamps, but she would enjoy the idea that she could outrun her vampire brother, and his tri-brid girlfriend.

"Excuse me!" a voice called. "Do you know how to get to the Salvatore's?"

Peering at a man who stood ten feet away, Fan stopped dead in her run. "Dad?" she cried, blinking rapidly.

"I'm sorry," the man said, moving closer to her. Fan felt her heart speed up. This guy looked like a seventeen-year-old version of her father. "Did you call me 'Dad?'" He looked perplexed and Fan let out a giggle. She did not mean to it. It just came out.

"Sorry, mister. You just look a lot like my dad." Fan held out a hand. "I'm Stefanie."

Damon Salvatore frowned. "Stefanie?" He came closer to her and looked her over. "Is this a joke? Did Stefan put you up to this? I'll find the little scoundrel and show him what is funny. To use a woman in such a way. He may be only ten years of age but he must learn to behave properly. Father will blame me…" Damon's thoughts seemed to be confused and Fan placed a hand on his arm to help him focus.

"Would you like to get some coffee?" Fan asked gently.

"Yes," Damon nodded and he moved toward one of the houses. "Hopefully one of the neighbors will be so kind as to offer us some."

"Help me!" a female voice cried and Damon's eyes sharpened and he looked around.

A car rolled down the road, a group of teen boys laughed and shook their fists at Fan and Damon. Damon shoved Fan behind him. "Do not worry, I will protect you from these…creatures."

Fan giggled again. Oh, boy, she was becoming hysterical. "Help!" the woman cried again and Fan's head whirled in that direction.

"I must help this woman. You should go back into your home," Damon told Fan. Without another word, Damon took off at a run. Fan groaned and took off after him.

They stopped at the end of the street to find a woman shaking her head and she screamed when another car nearly hit her. "Rebekah?" Fan cried.

Damon ran to Rebekah. "It is alright, ma'am. I will escort you to safety."

Shaking her head, Fan had a bad feeling when a strong pair of arms encircled her waist and Klaus Mikaelson's voice sounded in her ear. "Isn't she a pretty one, Elijah? I think I might turn her or make her my wife."

"Hell no!" Fanny groaned, and elbowed Klaus. It hurt like hell but Klaus seemed shocked and loosened his grip. "Let him go!" she yelled at Rebekah who almost had her fangs in Damon's neck.

"Niklaus, calm yourself," Elijah's voice came from somewhere close and Fanny jumped when he appeared before her. "We do not know where we are and we do not want to alert the local humans."

"You won't," Jacob called, entering the street and joining them. He was smirking and Fan felt her stomach knot. You never knew what Jake would do.

"Let go of him, mother!" Artemis's voice came from close by and then she tore Damon from Rebekah's grip, tossing him into Sam's arms.

Rebekah hissed at her daughter, showing her fangs and Artemis hissed right back at her. With a cry of shock, Rebekah's human features returned. "What are you?" she asked, Artemis, touching her daughter's cheek.

"I'll tell you, if you promise to behave," Artemis said, taking her mother's hand in her own with a smile.

"Damon?" another voice called and Stefan Salvatore came to join them. Only he was the same age as Damon. "How is this possible?"

"Li, you really screwed up this time," Jos snapped at her sister.

"Me?" Li shouted. "I didn't do this!" she shouted, coming to join the rest of the group. "This is all Sand's fault."

"Let's just go back to the house and deal with it then," Sam called and everyone made their way back to the house.

Fan entered first and felt her heart stop. Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, and Caroline Forbes were already there. And they were all seventeen-years-old.

"Okay. What the hell is going on here?" Caroline demanded, hand on her hip. "Damon, what did you do this time?"

"Me?" Damon lifted his chin. "I do not know you, miss."

"The hell you don't," Caroline snapped.

"Maybe he doesn't," Elena argued. "How do you explain Jer being our age?"

"I…" Caroline shook her head. "This is too weird."

"Tell me about it," Jos said, walking over to examine her mother. "You think dad's around here, somewhere?"

"Probably," Li added. "Let's go find him."

"Not without mom," Jos said.

"Whose mom?" Caroline asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I do not like this place," Rebekah stated.

Damon sighed. "I think my brother and I should return home, before father finds us missing."

"I think your dad is probably dead," Elena said gently.

"He is?" Stefan looked shocked, and maybe a little relieved.

"You killed him," Jacob offered and Stefan and Damon turned to stare at Jake.

"He's kidding," Sam said, clapping Jake on the shoulder. "Such a kidder," he grinned at Jake who shrugged.

"We're going out to find the others, right?" Li piped up, looking at the others for confirmation.

"Yeah," Jos snapped. "Let's go."

"I'm going to stay here with my…" Fan stopped herself. "With Elena, Damon, and Stefan. The rest of you should go."

Jake shook his head. "I am staying with my father." He really did not seem to care if he traumatized poor Stefan.

"Who is your dad?" Elena asked Jake.

"Him," Jake nodded at Stefan.

"Oh," Elena blushed.

"You're not the mother," Fan blurted.

"Oh," Elena looked a little disappointed.

Stefan rubbed his temples. "I'm a father? How?"

"Valerie," Jake told him.

Stefan's eyes widened. "She had a baby?"

"Bye," Jos called and a number of people and non-people left the house.

"Yes," Jake stated, "Come. Sit. We'll chat."

Hope went into the kitchen and came back out with a tray of tea and snacks. "Aren't you going with the others?" Fan asked Hope who shook her head. "No. My dad's staying behind. With Caroline." She nodded at Caroline and Klaus who were curled up in a corner. That happened fast.

Shaking her head, Fan looked at her parents. "So, do you have any questions?"

"Yes. Who are you?" Elena sat across from Fan. And watched the girl.

"I'm your daughter. With him," Fan nodded at Damon.

"Really?" Elena's eyes widened. "But I'm with Stefan."

"You changed. And Damon's… Dad's a human. And you have two kids. Me and Sam," Fan held out a hand and Sam came over to join them. "He's my older brother."

"Oh, my God!" Elena began to cry and got up, holding her arms to them. "My babies."

Fan broke down and began to cry and another pair of arms encircled them. Fan opened her eyes to find Damon hugging them, too. She felt like this Halloween could not get better. But it wasn't over yet.

~0~

An hour later, the search party returned with teenage Alaric and Hayley. Hope seemed happy to see her mom again although Hayley was reluctant to believe she had a grown daughter. A teenage Jake appeared and Fan wanted to return him as soon as possible since their Jake was a little too happy about having two of him around. Artemis pulled a teenage Marcel into the house. Funny, Fan would have thought he'd be in New Orleans. And Jos and Li found a teenage Valerie Tulle wondering around the Town's Square, looking for Stefan.

Noting that there were way too many people in the house, Fan suggested they take things out to the pool area. Thankfully, Dad made one, years ago. "Everyone, let's go out back!" she called to them. She waved both arms above her head and the others followed her lead, for once.

Once they were situated outside, on a night warm enough for the pool, the teens began to get into the water. Fan shook her head as her father frowned at Stefan who readily stripped down with Valerie and got into the pool. Rebekah splashed her brother and Elena talked Damon into the pool, tossing her top in his face.

Going back inside, Fan heard the doorbell ring and she went to answer it. Her heart stopped when she came face-to-face with seventeen-year-old, Todd Donovan. "Todd?" she cried out.

"Hey, Fan," he said. "Wow. You looked different." Todd paused, taking a lock of her black hair between his fingers. "Good different."

"I missed you," Fanny sobbed and threw her arms and legs around Todd. "I missed you so much." Grief washed over. And joy. "I owe Sand a huge Christmas present this year," she moaned into Todd's neck.

"Okay," Todd replied. He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Are you okay, Fan?"

"Yeah," Fan dropped back down so her feet met the floor. "You want to meet my parents?"

"I thought we could go up to your room," Todd whispered back. "Since I already met them. Did whatever spell we're under do something to your brain, baby?" He pressed his nose into her hair and his hand slid over her stomach.

"Come with me, Todd," Fan dragged him through the hall and out back.

"Oh. Wow!" Todd breathed, looking shocked at the others. "What is going on?"

"Time travel. Spells gone wrong. And a lot of joy tonight," Fan pulled Todd into a deep kiss. "Sand said the spell would being my true love and my future. It looks like our futures are wrapped up in our past."

"Oh," Todd nodded. "Am I your past or your true love?" His brown eyes shone in the light of the stars.

"A little of both," Fan replied. "Now, let's go play chicken with my parents, watch horror movies, eat too much chocolate and spend the best Halloween night ever."

Damon struggled with playing chicken. "Why would two girls sit on two men's shoulders, trying to knock each other into the water?" he asked them.

"Because it's fun," Elena explained.

"I will take your word for it," Damon replied. "Prepare to be defeated, daughter."

"Not a chance," Fan replied, laughing.

Damon preferred the chocolate to the films and Elena seemed to get used to the idea of their being a couple easily, settling into his arms during the movie. Fan grinned at Sam when Elena and Damon fell asleep. "They're so cute."

"But we can't keep them," Sam reminded her.

"I know," Fan replied, she glanced at Todd who was watching a zombie movie with relish.

The front door opened and Damon came in. "Does someone want to explain to me why Elena had to stitch up Tyler Lockwood?" he demanded, entering the house with Tyler and Elena.

"Well…" Fan looked at the other Elena and Damon. "It's a long story. Happy Halloween, Mom and Dad." She smirked at them as they took in their teenage selves along with the other teens. "Popcorn? Chocolate? Time travel, anyone?"

 _ **The End**_

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


End file.
